Headcanon Collection
by Lynn Jones
Summary: self-explanatory. submmit your headcanons and I will write a oneshot based on them! Tech Suppoort verse, any point in the timeline. Rated because some headcanons are not appropriate for all audiences. Izaya/OC. Shizuo/OC. Kadota/OC.
1. Sharing

**Okay, for this collection I'll do oneshots inspired by people's headcanons about the characters. Anyone can submit! It can be about a canon character or one of my OCs, just as long as it's something I can write at least two hundred words (one scene) about.**

**Disclaimer: I own only my OCs.**

**Headcanon 1, courtesy of Shan-kun: Tania and Arlua talk discussing almost everything about their husbands with said husbands listening in.**

"Hey, Arlua, Zuo mentioned something the other day," Tania said as the two women sat at the table at the Heiwajima residence. Their children were at school, and Shizuo and Izaya were at their respective jobs, Shizuo on the far side of Ikebukuro and Izaya trolling the people of Shinjuku for once. Arlua raised an eyebrow curiously. Tania smiled slightly. "Nothing bad, just…" Tania studied her friend for a moment, then sighed. "He said you two used to date." Arlua blinked.

"Oh. Yeah, when we first met. Since I wasn't afraid of him, and as I'm sure you're aware, Shi is a great guy…"

"His looks don't hurt either," Tania murmured, and Arlua grinned.

"They certainly don't," she agreed. "But it never went farther than a few dates and a kiss or two. We realized we cared for each other, but not romantically. Shi's like my brother. Dating him just didn't seem right."

There was a moment of silence as they studied each other. Tania was the one who broke the quiet.

"So if you kissed Zuo, how does he compare to the flea?" the teacher inquired curiously. Arlua blinked, then started to laugh. After a moment though, she considered the question seriously.

"Shi didn't have much kissing experience at the time," the technician said thoughtfully. "But then, Izzy says that I'm the only one he's ever kissed, so he had even less experience the first time." She was quiet for a moment, then spoke again. "They're both good kissers, but I think the difference is the way they kiss. Shi was always very careful with me; he didn't want to accidentally bruise me or anything."

"It took me months to train him out of that habit," Tania muttered. Arlua snickered and continued her comparison.

"But Izzy's kisses are usually…I don't know. Committed? Like he puts all his concentration into the kiss instead of into restraining himself."

"Really? I thought he would kiss kind of obnoxiously," Tania commented. Arlua blinked.

"How would one kiss obnoxiously?" she asked. Tania shrugged.

"If anyone could pull it off, it would be the flea." They studied each other once more, both wondering if the other was thinking the same thing.

"Tania, it never went far enough for me to find out, but now I wonder…"

"I was just thinking that the flea's awful personality must show in _some_ way…"

"So we're agreed?"

"Yeah. We should compare notes on how they are in bed."

"Well I'll tell you this," Arlua grinned, "Izaya is excellent with his hands.~ And his tongue.~" Tania shook her head.

"Of course he is." Tania leaned closer and informed Arlua conspiratorially, "Shizuo has two modes: slow and tender, and fast and furious."

"I can't see him being terribly kinky though," Arlua commented. Tania shook her head.

"Not really. Though nothing Izaya might be into would surprise me. He's twisted." Her friend shrugged.

"He's a kinky one, all right. Blindfolds, toys…he has some fascination with tying me up," Arlua added.

"Shizuo would never try that," Tania said. Even now, years later, he's still a little afraid of hurting me. Though I have learned what buttons to press to get him to loosen up,~" she practically smirked.

An hour later, when it was time to pick their kids up from school, the two were still discussing various aspects of their significant others, from irritating habits to the way the two men were with the children.

Just before they parted ways, they agreed that once Anna finally got up the courage to seduce Kadota, they would have to question her about how their quiet, baggy-clothes-wearing friend was. After all, neither of them even knew what he looked like without a shirt.

Shizuo and Izaya exchanged slightly disturbed looks. Izaya had planted a bug in Arlua's phone as part of their ongoing technology skirmish, and when it had recorded his girlfriend and a certain teacher mentioning his and Shizuo's names, he had gone to pester the blond at work.

It had taken some convincing to get the bodyguard to listen to the recording with him, and now Izaya was regretting having convinced him.

"I never wanted to know any of that," Shizuo growled, his face flaming red. "Why did they...?"

"I don't know, Shizu-chan, but Ani-chan certainly seems to like your monstrous personality and strength even more than I thought," the informant smirked to cover up his own discomfort. Shizuo's face was approaching an interesting blue-purple color, Izaya noticed.

"Shut up. You don't really let Kami and Andris play with those damn switch blades of yours, do you?" Shizuo snapped. Izaya frowned.

"Of course I do, and I don't see why Lu-chan objects to it. It's good for them to be used to weapons, so when she lets me teach them how to fight for real they're no freaked out by knives," the informant replied shortly. "And watch your mouth; Ani-chan is worried you'll slip up and swear too much in front of the brat," he reminded his rival with another smirk.

"Shut up, you fucking insect!" Shizuo snarled, reaching for the nearest piece of furniture. Izaya bolted, deleting the recording as he went.

Maybe bugging Arlua's phone wasn't a good idea after all.

He did have one question though...

_Why do those two want to know about Dota-chin so much?!_


	2. Broken

**Okay, second headcanon!**

**Discllaimer: I own only my OCs!**

**Headcanon 2, curtesy of Shaan-kun: Izaya breaking a limb because of a drunk client**

Arlua frowned at the unknown number showing on her phone screen. Maybe it was a new client? She shrugged and answered the phone.

"Arlua Teki of FanaTech," she answered. "How may I help you?" There was a pause, and then an unfamiliar – and rather stressed – voice answered her.

"Ah, is this the number we're supposed to call for the Orihara residence?" Arlua frowned.

"Depends on why you need to reach Orihara," she said cautiously.

"We don't. We need to reach someone to come pick him up," the voice responded quickly. The technician scowled to herself.

_I swear, if he's gotten himself arrested or something again…_

"All right. Where is he?"

"Raira General."

_What?!_

"The hospital?" Arlua blurted out. "Why is he there?"

"I'm afraid we can't reveal details over the phone, Miss Teki. Could you please come in immediately?" Arlua felt the color drain from her cheeks.

"How bad is he?" she whispered, terror washing through her as she glanced down the short hall to the room where Kami and Andris were doing homework.

"I am unable to give you details over the phone," the voice repeated. "Please come quickly. He keeps trying to escape." Arlua relaxed; he couldn't be too badly hurt if he was trying to escape the hospital. One the other hand, if he hadn't succeeded and gone to Shinra for treatment instead, he must have a substantial injury.

"All right. I'll be there as soon as I can." She hung up on the hospital worker and immediately dialed another number.

"Arlua?" A sense of calm spread through her when she heard her friend's voice, partially soothing her worry.

"Hey, Kyohei, are you free today? Izzy's gotten himself hurt and he's at Raira General. I have to go fetch him," she explained quickly.

"I'll be there in ten minutes to watch the kids," Kadota assured her. "Just hang on, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Thanks, Kyohei," she sighed, relieved.

"No problem. But hey. He's going to be okay," he insisted. "Izaya's tough; you know that as well as I do."

"I know." She hung up, then went to tell the kids that she had to run an errand, but their Uncle Kyohei would be there in a few minutes to keep an eye on them. When he arrived, she hugged him briefly, then left the apartment at a brisk walk. It wasn't far to Raira General, so she got their within half an hour of receiving the first phone call.

The woman at the front desk looked harried, and she sagged in relief when Arlua said she was there for Izaya Orihara. She had to provide identification, of course, but then she was escorted to a high-security room.

Her boyfriend, the notorious information broker, was scowling sullenly at the brawny male nurse who stood over him. As Arlua moved closer, she realized that Izaya had been forcibly restrained. There was a cast on his left leg, and he looked rather battered, with visible bruises on his arms and face.

"What happened to you?" she demanded, elbowing the male nurse solidly in the side to get him to move away so she could stand beside the hospital bed.

"Ah, Lu-chan, you've come to save me!" he exclaimed. The technician smirked.

"Actually, I came to sign the paperwork for you to be admitted," she replied lightly. A look of unadulterated horror crossed his features. "Now tell me what happened. It was supposed to be an easy job, right?" She distinctly remembered him telling her that morning that he only had one job for the day, delivering information on some man's missing wife.

"He was drunk, and he got mad when I told him she ran off with someone else," Izaya explained, glancing at the nurse warily but not willing to brave Arlua's anger by not telling her. "So he threw me out the window."

"How did a drunk catch you?" she demanded. Now his expression became incredibly disgruntled and almost…embarrassed?

"Well…first, it was a first-floor window."

"That gives me more questions, not an answer," she snapped.

He glared at the cast on his leg as he muttered, "I tripped over one of his beer bottles and broke my ankle." There was a moment of silence.

Then Arlua started laughing.


	3. Niceties

**I just want to say that my readers are awesome and have fantastic headcanons! Thank you to everyone who has submitted one (or several) and I'll try to type as quickly as possible.**

**Headcanon 3, courtesy of Erika Karisawa's Appprentice: Arlua is scary nice when Izaya makes her mad and Izaya is terrified of her when this happens.**

**Disclaimer: I own only my OCs.**

Izaya was in hiding. It had been a while since he had been forced to hide, and it had been even longer since he had hidden in this particular bolt hole. But with Arlua on the war path…well. This was the safest place for him at the moment.

_**Several hours earlier…**_

"Where have you been?!" Arlua hissed. Izaya froze; he'd thought he had successfully slipped out without her noticing, but apparently not. It was four a.m., and he had just snuck back into bed with his girlfriend. She had fallen asleep earlier than usual the night before, so he had taken the opportunity to go out and gather some extra information.

"I just went to get a glass of water, Lu-chan," he assured her, leaning over to nuzzle her neck in the way that usually made her sigh happily and relax. But this time, she pulled away, glaring at him.

"For five hours?" she snapped. The information broker resisted the urge to sigh. "Don't lie to me, germ," she growled. "I can hear the gears in your brain turning, figuring out how to avoid telling me the truth." He couldn't help the pang of guilt that pierced him at her words. "You promised to tell me where you were going whenever you left, and then you snuck out." More guilt.

"I didn't want to wake you up," he explained. To his horror, her glare suddenly became a sweet little smile.

"Oh, is _that_ why you snuck around and lied?~ You didn't want me to lose a few minutes of sleep?~" she murmured innocently. "Well, everything is okay, then, Izzy."

_Shit._ She was mad. No, she was furious.

"Lu-chan, I'm sor-"

"Oh, there's no need to apologize," she interrupted. "I understand completely." He opened his mouth to speak, but she covered his mouth with her hand. "Shhh. Really. I understand. You must be hungry after spending the night running around." She tilted her head, still smiling sweetly at him. "Why don't we order some sushi delivered?~ I'm sure Simon wouldn't mind delivering it even though it's so early. Why don' we call him and ask?"

Izaya was even paler than usual as his mind worked furiously, trying to find the threat in her words. Was she going to do something to his food? Or maybe she was planning something completely unrelated to food, and this was a distraction.

"Ah, that's not necessary, Lu-chan. Why don't we just go to sleep for a few hours, okay?" he suggested. "And I really am sor-"

"No apologizing," she insisted, her tone gentle but firm and her expression still calmly understanding. "Really. If you want to get to sleep, then all right. I'm sure you're tired. But I'm hungry." She reached over and picked up her cell phone. He watched in terrified silence as she seemed to be checking something on the device. When she spoke again, her tone was regretful. "Ah, Russia Sushi doesn't open for _hours_ yet," she complained. "And here I was going to order you some nice ootoro to make you feel better."

"I would feel better if you would let me apol-"

"No, I don't think you need to apologize, Izzy," she reminded him. "Maybe some sleep would be a good idea after all." She put her phone down, then settle under the covers with her back to him. He turned the lights off, and then she felt the bed dip as he lay down alongside her. "Good night, Izzy,~" she murmured. "Sleep well.~"

And then Izaya Orihara knew true fear.

_**Now…**_

There was a soft sound outside the door of the apartment hideout. He had woken up to Arlua kissing his cheek as she left for work, and once she was gone, he wrote her a note explaining that he was sorry for the night before, and he would find a way to make it up to her, and he unfortunately had some very important meetings and wouldn't be back for a while.

Someone knocked on the door, and Izaya fearfully peered around the corner. A piece of paper had been pushed through the gap between the floor and the bottom of the door. The informant tentatively crept down the short hallway and picked up the note.

'_Izzy, my love, you know that I won't accept your apology. I told you that you didn't have to give one. I _promise_ that I'm not mad at you._

_-Arlua'_

One thought ran through his mind

_And I thought I knew true fear this morning… _

And yet it was nothing compared to how he felt when he turned and saw Simon with a sushi box standing on the balcony attached to the apartment, smiling cheerfully and waving.


	4. The Talk

**Remember, if you have a Headcanon about anything or anyone in Tech Support or the following stories, submit it!**

**disclaimer: I own only my OCs.**

**Headcanon 4, courtesy of Bellflower's Tale: Shinra giving Rimiko "the Talk" because Shizuo is too awkward and Tania is at a teacher workshop**

"Kishitani? What did you want to talk to me about?" Rimiko asked. The fourteen-year-old had been doing her homework while she waited for her father to get home. She had a science question she couldn't understand, though, so she had called Shinra to ask for help since her mother was at a teacher workshop. He had told her he would come over to help her, and after they finished the question, he said he had something he wanted to discuss with her.

To her surprise, the underground doctor flushed faintly.

"Well, you see, Rimiko..."

"If you have weird questions, ask Celty, not me," she interrupted. Shinra shook his head vigorously.

"Actually, I wanted to know if you had any questions," he blurted out.

"About what? You already explained my science question," she pointed out. He blushed, for some unfathomable reason.

"I meant...if you had any questions...about anything you might not want to talk to your parents about... I mean, since I'm a doctor, I thought..."

Rimiko studied his red face and noticed the way he was glancing at her and then staring awkwardly at the floor, and was reminded of the one time her father had tried to discuss a certain subject with her.

She put two and two together and laughed out loud.

"Kishitani, are you seriously trying to give me the sex talk?!" He reddened even more, and Rimiko laughed so hard that she almost fell out of her chair. "I swear, you have the same expression Dad did!" she snickered.

"Shizuo said he couldn't bring himself to-"

"Of course he couldn't! But Mom talked to me ages ago." The girl shook her head. "I didn't believe Aunt Arlua when she said Dad would probably ask you to talk to me. Though I do have one question for you." Shinra gulped at the disturbingly Arlua-and-Izaya-like smirk the fourteen-year-old wore.

"Y-yes...?"

"Do you just photoshop the heads off porn stars, or is there a special web site for Dullahan fetishes?"

Shinra realized he didn't want to have this conversation after all and bolted.


End file.
